U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,011 issued to H. W. Casey on Apr. 29, 1941 shows a Diesel type engine as the power plant with energy storage by pumping fluid into a chamber system that has compressible springs to store the energy for use at times of peak demand by running the fluid through a fluid motor;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,515 issued to Robert W. Kirkwood on Dec. 23, 1980, shows a hydraulic drive system for a motor vehicle that pumps fluid into a fluid accumulator for use on demand and also recovers kinetic energy from the system when the vehicle is decelerating, all of which may be regulated by a speed control analogous to an automatic cruise control;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,655 issued to L. O. Hoppie on Mar. 16, 1982, shows a regenerative braking system that employs rubber rollers that on demand, as in braking a vehicle, are twisted to store energy in them and that release the energy when relatively relaxed by varying a drive ratio;
U. S. Pat. No. 4,473,753 issued to H. Izumi, et al on Sept. 25, 1984, shows a vehicular energy storage braking system employing a fly wheel; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,463 issued to R. Barnard on July 1, 1986, shows an electric and internal combustion vehicle system that uses kinetic energy storage in springs or rubberbands.